


Every Good Boy Deserves Fun

by mlraven



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Kink Negotiation, Mild D/s, because srslq what else would he be, bottom One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He didn’t like all the names I was calling him during sex. But you...you might do better.”</p>
<p>One tries to be good for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Good Boy Deserves Fun

“So why did you two stop seeing each other?” One asked warily.

Two shrugged. “He didn’t like all the names I was calling him during sex.”

She considered the man in front of her. “But you...you might do better.” Two leaned over, smooth as silk, and punched in the code to close the door. She circled behind One, stopping close enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as she exhaled. 

“Do you think you can please me?” she asked quietly, and heard One’s breathing hitch.

“Excellent.”

“While you’re in here, you’ll do as I say. You can safeword at any time, no questions asked. Red for stop, yellow for check in, and green for keep going. Do you have any questions?” she said, standing still behind him, noticing without touching him that he thrummed with anticipation.

“When can we start?” he answered courageously.

A smile spread across her face. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

“Take off your clothes.” Two commanded.

One whirled around. “Just like that? No kissing first?”

Two planted her hand on his chest and shoved him down on her bed. “That’s not how we do things here. If you’re good, maybe then you can kiss me. For now, you can take them off, or you can leave. Your choice.”

One seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head.

“Good,” Two praised. “Now the rest.”

One kneeled on the bed and unbuckled his belt, biting his lip as he shoved down his pants and underwear. He finished removing his clothes and sat back on his heels, eyes nervous. “What do you want me to do?” he asked.

In response, Two walked over to the bed and began stroking her hands up and down his sides. “Let’s see if you can get these clothes off me.”

One picked at the hem of her shirt, trying to take it off over her head, but only succeeding at rucking it up over her breasts. He swallowed heavily at the sight of her naked chest, nipples erect in the chill air. Without taking his eyes off her chest, One fumbled for her zipper, brushing up against her as he pulled the pants down.

Two stopped her stroking motions and pulled One’s head back by his hair. “Ah ah—you have to work for that.” She shoved One’s head at her breast. “Start with this.”

One laved at her breast, eyes fluttering shut as she returned to her stroking motions. Two moved her stroking motions to his chest, and then, with a wicked glint in her eye, pinched his nipples.

One’s eyes popped open. “Hey!” he exclaimed. “What are you—“

Two pinched harder for a moment, and then released them. “What did you think you were signing up for?” she asked, amused. “If you want me to stop, you can red out.”

One stared into her eyes for a long moment, before making up his mind and returning to his ministrations.

Two let him continue for a while, alternating stroking and pinching, before she pulled her breast out of his mouth and shoved him back onto the bed. “Enough of that,” she said. “Now you’re going to try and please me, and if you’re good enough, maybe I’ll let you cum.”

One picked up his head to watch her warily as she stripped off her remaining clothes. When she was done, she climbed onto the bed and straddled his head. “Be good,” she commanded, and lowered herself onto his face.

One inhaled her musky scent, and licked tentatively at her lips. He seemed to gain confidence and began thrusting his tongue into her opening. Two let him continue at this for a while before pulling herself off.

“You need an anatomy lesson.” She grabbed his hand, and brought it to her clit. “This is the important part. Rub,” she said firmly, and her eyelids fluttered as he began to rub firmly.

“You’ve got the hang of it. Now do it with your tongue,” she said, and brought herself back down to his mouth.

This time, One went straight for her clit, zeroing in on it. He clamped his lips around it, suctioning enthusiastically. Above him, he heard Two draw in a sharp breath, and felt her begin to grind down against his face. One let out a muffled groan as her juices painted his cheeks. Her smell was intoxicating, and he accidentally skated his teeth against her clit as he moaned.

His eyes sprung open as he realized what he’d done, but he was greeted by the sight of her eyes closed and her hands pinching her own nipples. One moaned into her again and reached a hand for his rock-hard cock, but without opening her eyes, Two grabbed his hands before he could stroke himself.

“Nice try,” she said breathlessly, holding his hands away from him. “If you need something to do with them, try using them to get me off. You’re doing alright now, but if you want to cum later you have to do better.”

Two released his hands, as One whined in frustration and brought them to knead at her buttocks. “Better,” she said, and settled back against his mouth. He used his hands to tilt her to a better angle, and thrust two fingers into her opening as he nibbled at her clit.

One continued to thrust his fingers in and out, grunting with effort as he added a third and then a fourth finger. She fisted a hand in his hair to hold him in place as she ground herself down onto his mouth and fingers, her moans increasing in volume and pitch.

As her legs began to shake around his head, his thrusts became more wild, desperate to get her off so that he could find some relief himself. In his urgency, he found a new angle, feeling the tips of his fingers hit a spongy place deep inside her. Above him, Two stiffened, smothering him with her sex. He felt her juices flood his cheeks as she let out a final, low groan.

She panted for a moment, catching her breath, and then climbed off his face to sit beside him. One opened his eyes and took in the sight of her above him, eyes half-lidded, hair in disarray, covered in a light sheen of sweat.

For a moment, all he could perceive was Two, looking like the cat that ate the canary. Gradually, his awareness returned to himself, and his straining arousal. He reached a hand for his cock, and Two nodded smugly.

“Good boy. You got me off, so now you can make yourself cum.” One whined and his eyes slid shut as he began to stroke himself. His other hand came up to cup his balls as he frantically pumped himself, racing toward the finish line.

Two grabbed his balls and squeezed, and One let out a strangled cry as he painted himself with cum.

“Good boy,” Two repeated, satisfied.

She ran her fingers through the mess on his stomach, and pressed them to his slack mouth. He laved her fingers, moaning softly as he tasted himself on her.

One drifted in the haze, pleasantly disconnected from his body. Slowly, he came back to himself, noticing the cum drying on his abdomen and Two absently stroking his hand.

He sleepily blinked his eyes open, his lips curving in a smile as he settled back into his body. He felt calm, not thrumming with anxiety as he had been since he woke up with no memory of who he was.

“Can we do this again?” he hazarded, when Two noticed that he was back.

Two smiled genuinely, with only a hint of sharp teeth. “If you’re good,” she replied, and sauntered into her bathroom to take a shower. One let his head fall back against the bed, closing his eyes. He would savor this peace for as long as it lasted.


End file.
